Pause in Passion
by Sage-of-Spades
Summary: Romano breaks up with Spain, and becomes a mafia assassin. Horrible summary, fic written while half asleep, at least check it out? Yaoi/Slash/MalexMale, Pairings: Spamano, 2P Itacest. Flavio- 2P Romano, Luciano- 2P Italy. Review and tell me if it should have a sequel.


This may fail, but I really do hope you enjoy reading. It's not great, but if people want I could continue and make a sequel. Cliche idea, everything's been done before.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

"I-I don't... I don't fucking love you anymore, damn it!"

The words tumbled out of his mouth, as tears rolled down his red cheeks, falling past his clenched fists. He shook his head, sucking in a deep breath. "G-go away, bastardo, I DON'T WANT TO BE AROUND YOU!"

The other man stared at him, frozen. One arm was in the middle of reaching out to his lover, his legs stopped mid-step. He blinked, slowly, processing the information. "L-Lovi... What...?"

The man who'd shouted screamed at him. "I said GO AWAY! Get the HELL out of my house, damn it! D-don't call me that, my name is ROMANO!" His hands shook, but he refused to move.

The Spaniard stood still for a moment, then nodded, tears beginning to fall. "T-te amo... Romano." He turned, beginning to walk away, before stopping. "That will never change." He left.

Romano finally fell to the ground, crying in relief and despair as the red light, which had previously been trained on his now ex-lover's head, finally flickered off. "Wh-what else c-could you possibly fucking want...?" he sobbed. "P-please, go away..."

A man stepped around the corner, shaking his head. "Boss says it's only the beginning," he stated emotionlessly. "Be at the hideout tomorrow. Or else."

.

.

.

Romano stepped through the heavy doors, ignoring the guards outside, as he walked straight for the door in the back. He ignored the curious glances he received, and walked right into the next room. "What?" he said simply, eyes cold.

The smirking man in the chair glanced up, tapping his fingers on one hand as he fixed his hot pink jacket with the other. "Mi dispiace," he replied lightly. "You do know who you're talking to, no?"

Romano glowered, reminding himself to kill the man later. "What, boss?"

The man laughed innocently, adjusting his bright orange sunglasses. "That wass simple enough, no?" He continued smiling, handing him a sheet covered in names and addresses. "Just make sure they're all good and dead and the murder is untraceable. That last part is very important..." He gave Romano the usual scan. "... Maybe you can change your outfit..."

Romano's face burned, but his glare intensified, remembering the gold and red shirt he always wore to remind him of the man he hadn't seen in years. "Fuck. Off. Now. It's not you're fucking business," he snapped, watching the blonde back off.

"D-don't make me call Luci, you're being scary!" the man half threatened, half whimpered.

Romano rolled his eyes, knowing that although this "Luci" pretended to not care, he had a large soft spot for his brother and could easily snap him in half. "Fine..." he muttered, accepting the paper. "Anything else?"

The blonde shook his head. "Nope~" he practically sang. "Try to keep things clean, per favore~"

Romano left, scoffing, and purposefully shoved some other random people to the side as he passed. He opened the main door, breathing deeply as he stepped into the sunlight that his lover had loved so much. He walked a few roads down, before glancing up momentarily. "A-Antonio..." he started, before shaking his head, smiling sadly. "No, I can't call you that now, huh? But... Spagna... I-if one day we could meet again... Can you forgive me...? I don't expect another chance... You should give that to someone who deserves it. But... Could we be friends?" He sighed, before walking again, checking the addresses on the list. "... All right here in Rome, for once... Should be easy." He looked at the first one, seeing it was just on the next road, and turned, stopping at the house. "Gioppi Opaco..." he muttered, before knocking on the door, his hand at his gun. When no response came, he broke the door down. Immediately, a man came at him, holding a kitchen knife. Romano sidestepped, leaving a leg out to trip him, as the man flew across the room, falling far from his weapon.

Romano shook his head, his eyes flashing as he stepped toward the man. "Why would you think that was a good idea...?" he asked, speaking the words he now knew by heart. "Because of this, we'll make sure your family, friends, all of them... We'll make sure they suffer." He lifted the gun, and shot the protesting man in the head, watching him crumple to the ground, dead. "Except..." he said to the man's body, "no one deserves that. No one will know of them." He glanced at the movement behind the couch, and shook his head, dropping ten $100 bills on the ground. "This American money is so worthless..." he muttered, leaving the house behind.

.

.

.

A month later, Romano stood in front of Flavio, the man in charge of assigning tasks.

"Oh, Romano, you're back~" he squealed. "This time, you get to go to another country!"

Romano rolled his eyes, barely listening. He didn't give a damn where he went, all he wanted was for it to be over. "Can you just fucking tell me my assignment?!"

A knife whizzing past his nose shut him up. "Calm down, Romano," spoke the purple eyed man at the side of the room. "Do not try to threaten Flavio... Or I will kill you."

Romano gulped, nodding as the mafia boss, Luciano, lowered the knife he was holding. It was known that Luciano, known to have no affections, may have broken that rule a little more than necessary for his own brother, who was now hugging him.

"Luci~!" he shouted, "Grazie, but you don't have to do that~! If you'd just wear nicer clothes, it'd enough for me~!"

Luciano's eyes widened as he stared at his brother, shaking his head. "I-I can't change, you idiot, these are good for camouflage! I just wish you'd train so I didn't have to protect you!"

Flavio smiled. "But I like you protecting me, Luci~!" he laughed, hugging him more tightly.

Romano scowled. "Oi, no offense, but... Can you just give me my fucking assignment?!"

Flavio pouted, but released his brother, who promptly flicked at his sleeves and straightened his hat. "Si, si... It's in Spagna. A man named Matteo Rivera," he said, handing Romano the papers. "Here's everything you need, Bon voyage~!"

Romano scowled at the French, leaving the two fratelli who were somehow in charge of the mafia to whatever the hell it was they were doing, before glancing at the papers. "Spagna, huh?" he said humorlessly. "It's been a long time..."

.

.

.

Looking around, he stepped off of the plane in Madrid, smiling slightly. "It even smells like him here," he muttered, before catching himself, blushing brightly and cutting off that thought. "F-fucking bastard..." He looked at the address again, before his stomach growled loudly, causing a few people to glance at him.

"Sh-shut up, idioti!" he shouted, blushing, as he walked away. "J-just fucking hungry, damn it..." He started looking around for a good place to eat, when he saw a small cafe. "Seems as good as anything," he muttered, walking in.

He was drinking an expresso and picking at his turkey sandwich- extra tomatoes- when a VERY familiar Spaniard entered. Romano gulped, and made sure not to make eye contact. He didn't move until he heard the other sit down. 'Damn it... Damn it... What the hell do I do...?!' He started rushing to finish his food, when he suddenly felt movement behind him.

"... Romano... What are you doing here...?" Romano shivered as the breath tickled his hear, suppressing the urge to turn around and kiss the man behind him.

He opened his mouth, then shut it again, before finally managing to speak. "S... Spagna..." he nodded. "I'm... Here on business." He frowned, wishing he could say the truth, but knew better than that.

What he was not expecting, however, was to be suddenly ripped from his seat, and embraced tightly.

"I-isn't there... Any way I can make you stay...?" his assailant asked, leaning back to look at him without loosening his hold. "I-if I did something, lo siento... But please... Don't go again..."

Romano almost broke down at this, but steeled himself, looking away. "I-I can't leave my job..." he muttered.

Spain only held him more tightly. "I'm sure you could get them to understand tha-"

"It's you who can't fucking understand!" Romano's shout made Spain look at him in shock, made him take in the sight of his old lover's face contorted in pain, sadness, and anger. "I-I can't tell you, y-you'll get hurt, damn it! I can't let you become more of a part of this than I already have!"

Spain frowned more deeply, before pulling Romano against him. "Romano... If anyone, ANYONE, wants to hurt my henchman, they want to hurt me too..." He rubbed Romano's back, causing the Italian to relax against his will. "Tell me who it is, Roma." He let go, making Romano look at him. "I won't let them touch you, just like I wouldn't let Francis do it."

Romano shook his head quickly. "I don't want your help! I want you uninvolved!" he said desperately. "Please, just forget about this!"

Spain sighed. "Roma, I won't get hurt... I'm the kingdom of España, si?" he smiled at his former colony. "I'll be fine."

Romano grimaced, but nodded. "I-I'll tell you..." he began. "I-if you promise to do your best not to get hurt. No matter what."

Spain nodded and smiled, crossing his fingers behind his back. "Lo prometo," he said.

Romano swallowed before speaking. "I-it's... It's the mafia. I can't leave, or they'll go after you and Feliciano..." he explained, sighing. "I have an... 'assignment'... here..."

Spain's eyes darkened. "So you'll be killing one of my people?" he clarified.

Romano nodded guiltily. "M-mi dispiace..." he replied shakily. "I-I have to..."

Spain shook his head. "Roma... You shouldn't have to kill people. You should stay pure..." he said. "This life isn't what I thought you'd have."

"It's not what I wanted, damn it!" Romano reminded him. "I'm being forced!" He wiped at his eyes with his arm. "I-I have to go, damn it..."

Spain frowned, but nodded. "At least let me stay until you get there..." he said.

Romano nodded as he threw out his trash, before leaving. "At the first sign of danger, though, get away." The last two words were spoken forcefully. "I don't want you ge-"

He was broken off as a bullet whipped between them, and he turned to see his very target aiming a gun at them.

"Matteo Rivera..." he muttered, pulling out his gun as Spain's eyes widened. "Spagna, get the hell out of here!" He aimed the gun, standing between the two Spaniards.

Spain, shook his head. "No, I'm not leaving mi Roma!" he shouted, not moving from behind the Italian. "My fingers were crossed!"

Romano blinked. "Y-you fucking lied?! Fucking bastard, I made you promise that for a reason!" he fired a few shots, dodging a few more.

Spain scowled. "I'm not going to agree to putting my safety above yours!"

Matteo snorted. "Your love fest is just annoying me now..." he scoffed, getting a shot in at Spain's foot, who fell over. "Time to make this less confusing." He aimed at the now fallen Spaniard.

"Spagna!" Romano shouted, quickly jumping in front of him. "Don't fucking TOUCH him!" He started shooting rapidly, but Matteo dodged them all.

"Foolish move, mafioso," Matteo chuckled. "You can't exactly move now, can you?" He shot Romano in the stomach, causing him to cry out in pain and fall over, dropping the gun in favor of clutching at his side.

Matteo walked over, smirking. "And I'd heard you were the top assassin... Ganè, no? It's too late for both of you." He kicked Romano in the stomach a few times, making the wound bleed more heavily, before aiming his gun at Romano's head. "Perdiste." A shot rang out, with no scream to accompany the death.

"Think again, hijo de puta!" shouted Spain. He'd seen Romano's gun fall, and managed to get to it, aiming it at Matteo and shooting him before he could think. "No one hurts my henchman and gets away with it!" He moved over to the now unconscious Romano and hugged him tightly, before remembering his wound and looking at it.

Spain's eyes widened, seeing that Romano's red and gold shirt was nearly covered in his blood. "R-Roma..." he muttered. "D-don't worry... Boss will save you..."

Romano, who would have scoffed if he'd heard that, just leaned against Spain.

Spain stood up, carrying the Italian, and walked straight to his home, ignoring the shocked states, barely hushed conversations, and intense pain in his foot. He opened the doors, limped straight to his room, and set Romano down on his bed, looking around for something he could do.

"Bandage... Bandage..." he muttered nervously, scanning every shelf before finally spotting some. "Ah, here!" He grabbed it, limping back over to Romano and bandaging his stomach as well as he could.

"Now all I can do is wait and pray..." he murmured, before he blacked out, falling next to Romano.

.

.

.

Romano opened his eyes, groaning in pain. "Wh-what the fuck did I do last night...?" he complained quietly, before seeing he wasn't in his room. "What the hell...?" He felt something move around his stomach and looked down, jumping when he saw someone's arms around him. The action, however, made them tighten, right around his wound.

"F-FUCKING-!" he shouted in pain, causing Spain to wake up.

"R-Roma...?" Spain looked at him, before remembering. "You're still here!" he smiled hugging him more gently.

Romano frowned. "Why aren't we dead...?" he asked.

Spain shrugged. "I got your gun, and I took care of it for you~!" he laughed, kissing him.

Romano blushed brightly. "D-damn it, I have to go!"

Spain frowned, but shook his head. "No."

Romano blinked. "Che?" he asked.

Spain looked at him. "I said no. You're not leaving. You're staying here and I l'll make sure the mafia can't hurt you anymore."

Romano shook his head. "B-but what about Veneziano? And you?!"

Spain kept his gaze steady. "What about you?" he asked. "Romano, if you want, we can take out the mafia. We have all the time in the world. But I won't let you go again. It hurt me too much! Te... Te amo..." He looked at him sadly. "Lovino... Please...?"

Romano stared at him for a few moments, before nodding and hugging him. "F-fine, you jerk..." he laughed, tears falling. "I'll stay..."

Spain frowned in surprise. "L-Lovi?! Why are you crying?!"

Romano shook his head, smiling. "B-because I'm happy, damn it... Ti amo..."


End file.
